birthday surprise
by lil-hot-pepper
Summary: what would have happened if the whole gang was together for claires 17th birthday. romance, friendship, and lemons. plz review!
1. pretty packages

**okay, so this is my FIRST fanfiction, so plz have mercy on my soul**

**and i take NO credit for any of the original authors work, so plz dont sue me for copywriting (i dont wanna live in a box!)**

**anyways, have u ever wondered what might have happened if the whole gang was together to celebrate claires birthday? well, i did, andnow you all have to suffer through my...creative and unique imagination (if u cant see my enormous ego by now, then ur not trying hard enough)**

**CPOV**

a wave of frigid air blasts into me as i open the front door to the glass house, which feels like heaven compared to the blistering fires of hell at my back,also known as texas summers. i step inside the comfortably chilly house and look around confused. all the lights are turned off and theres no apparent signs of life through the house. which is really unusual, since theres almost always someone here (like my slacker boyfriend shane,that i love, whos usually killing zombies or some other violent video game)

_**creak**_

i freeze instantly, my muscels locking in place as soon as i hear the sound. im obviously not alone. i hesitantly step back towards the door and clear my throat

"michael, shane, eve, are you here" i squeek out through my tight throat

suddenly the lights flick on and im being enveloped in warm, strong arms, along with singing and laughing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE!"

I relax agaisnt the warm body and smile wide as eve comes in singing with micheal on her heels. i look up into shanes eyes, sparkaling with laughter.

"happy birthday, babe" he swoopes down to peck me lightly on the mouth, but he lingers and i take advantage of the oppertunity by bringing his mouth back down to mine and twining my fingers in his hair. he has no objection to this, melding his lips to mine, and soon the kiss becomes slow and hot. i start getting light headed and get that all over tingeling feeling. micheal clears his throat and shane breaks away, his eyes holding in pent up desire.

"seriously, if i wanted to see porn, i would just order it off of pay-per-view" eve raises an eyebrow at us and i blush prefouisly,looking down at our interlocked hands. i lick my swollen lips and taste shane.

shane raises my chin so that im looking him in the eyes "we just thought that we would save u a whole lot of time and money and give u a free show. we where just trying to be considerate!"he lookes over at eve and laughes as she flips him off.

micheal rolls his eyes and starts shooing us toward the living room "okay children. lets move this band wagon on so that claire can preform her birthday duties"

shane flops on the couch and drags me over to his side, wrapping an arm around my waist. eve lights the 17 candels and they all chant the routine birthday song asi blow them out. and thats wen they start breaking out the decoratively wrapped packages.

"i thought i made myself clear when i said u dont have to get me anything!" i whine as eve shoves her present in my lap. just the very fact that i even made it to seventeen is a gift alone, since all the near death expirences ive had. tough i am secretly happy that they did this, especially in the midst of all this chaos

eve narrows her eyes at me and huffs " your opinion dosent matter in events like these, claire danvers. you are going to open that extremly well wrapped present and absolutely love wats inside! do I make myself clear?" micheal nods and retrieves another box, along with shane " i have to agree, it may be a first, with eve. suck it up and enjoy it" shane smiles and kisses me on the cheek, laying his gift next to eves and micheals.

i sigh defeatedly "fine, i surrender. but dont think youve won this war, because next time im coming out with guns blazing and battle flags raised!" i say dramtically. i wanted to leave shanes for last,soi start ripping into eves first. im starteled when i glimpse its contents and feel my face blush feriously...

**SPOV**

i sit and watch claires face heat up to a shde of deep cherry and shove eves gift closed. i hear this chokeing sound coming out of eves direction and find her rolling on the floor with fits of laughter. me and micheal share a look of confusion. i quickly reach around claire and snag the curious box, knowing that claire would most likely fight me to the death for it, keeping it out of her reach.

"c'mon, shane, give it back!" i stand up as she uselessly jumps up to try to take it back.

"not a chance. i have to see the cause of you turning that interesting color" so i open the box and stare in shock.

inside was a matching set of red and black sexy lace panties and bra...and merely imagining claires small perfect body in them,with all that smooth porcelin skin...well, lets just say that the region farther south enjoyed this image more than my brain did.

before i relized, claire had snatched the box back. keeping her eyes on the floor she muttered "no ones ever going to see me in them anyways" i gently tilt her chin up and make her look at the desire and pure need for her in my eyes. she swallows nervousily and licks her lips, breaking my stare and glareing at eve.

"im so glad your enjoying yourself, eve. tell me, what inspired this...creative gift?"

eve rools to her feet and walks over to embrace claire in a loving hug "just thought you might want a change in scenery, thats all. please dont be mad at me my little CB, and u know i love you" she realeases claire and winks, going to stand over by a still confused micheal. he looks at eve, silently asking what the hell just happened, but she just shook her head and mouthed later.

micheal shrugs and hands claire his present. "its not much, but i really didnt have much to go on. just hope it means something" he smiles and puts his arm around eve. micheals gift is small and rectangular. claire tears into it and pulls out a picture of all of us standing in front of the glass house. i see her eyes sheen over over with moisture, and smile up at micheal.

"thank you, micheal, thats the sweetest thing you could have done" she goes over to hug micheal and eve

"okay, my turn. stop hogging her" i take her hand and open it, placing a long rectangular box in it. she rips it open with more enthusiasm then the others, and gasps when she opens it. my heart does an exicted flutter when i see her look at me with so much love, i can physically feel it. god this girl makes me crazy.

"oh, shane. its beautiful, i love it" i take the delicate silver bracelet and clasp it around other wrist, the one that dosent have amilies gold brcelet branded to it. it shines beautifully, contrated against her translucent skin. i bring her wrist up to my lips and kiss it, looking into her eyes to show her the love and adoration i feel for her.

micheal clears his throat, shattering the moment again "as much as i would like to stay and have a halmark moment, eve and i have some unfinished buissness upstairs that needs taken care of" ah, so hes trying to give claire and i some privacy. its about time, i was really starting to get annoyed with him ruining the magic time after time.

"we do? but i really wan-" eve starts, but gets cut off when micheal glares and drags her upstairs.

"its getting late anyways. so after we finish our buisness, were probably just going to sleep... ALL NIGHT. happy birthday claire and good night" eve giggles, dissapeering up the stairs. gifted at coyness, eve is not. i roll my eyes at her dramatics and turn towards claire.

"thanks for the gifts, never do it again eve!" she yells upstairs and flops on the couch, smiling wide.

i sit beside her and pull her to my side, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head "so, overall, pretty awesome birthday so far"

she lays her head on my chest and sughs contentedly "one of the best ive ever had. even though you all defied my orders, but i suppose i can live with that. if you would have obeyed, then i would have missed out on this precious gift" she looks lovingly at the bracelet, and i feel my heart expand with warmth. i couldnt have asked for a better reaction, especially when she switched that gaze to me.

and thats when i had to have her. every single warm, loving, soft inch of her

i crush my lips to hers, my heart rate speeding up rapidly when she wrapps her arms around my neck kissing my back with equal desire and need. she presses her body tight agaisnt mine, making me go wild. i run my hands up and down her body, exploreing all of her curves. my brain is a muddled mess of want and pleasure and primal NEED.i cant get enough of her taste, her scent, her body. i just need more of her.

i lower her so that shes laying on the couch, and im on top. " are your parents expecting you home?" i ask between kisses, hoping despreately that this moment will not end.

"n-no, i told them i would be staying over,as long as i stay away from those tricky boys..." she replies breathlessly, her voice bracking with desire.i slip my tounge in her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth throughly. she moans and wraps her legs around my hips, grinding against my hardening arousal**. **it feels so good, i almost loose everything into my pants right then...


	2. indecisions

**once again, i do not own any of these characters. have mercy and dont sue.**

**thank you all for your patience and hanging in there with me. plz review! this lil pepper would appreciate it!**

**smiles and enjoy**

**CPOV**

i feel Shane's whole body stiffen above me and his eyes glaze over with pleasure. suddenly, he has my shirt off and flying somewhere off into oblivion. he unhooks my bra in one swift move and i gasp as i feel the cool air wash over my nipples, making them stand at attention. Shane leans down and wickedly licks one hard nipple, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hard nub. i arch my back sharply,moisture pooling between my thighs as Shane switches his attention to the other breast.

"God, shane..." i moan huskily, slipping my hands under his shirt to run them over hard muscle covered with smooth skin. i begin to imagine what all that muscle and tan skin would feel like pressed deliciously on top of me as hes pumping in and out of my body. i shiver with want and run my hands up his back, dragging his shirt up to where it bunches around his broad shoulders. i try to tug it over his head, but my all my efforts came to no avail.

Shane continues suckling my nipple, oblivious to my struggles and driving me absolutely delirious with pleasure. frustrated with his lack of cooperation,i reach between us and gently squeeze the huge bulge in his pants. his head immediately snaps up and i gasp at the hunger and primal need burning in his eyes.

"don't tempt me Claire. ill be parting those pretty, soft thighs and pushing myself so deep inside you that you'll barely have time to moan my name." he rumbles roughly in my ear, making that secret spot between my thighs throb with heat.

"i kinda thought that was the whole point" i whisper back, biting my lip and trying my best to flutter my eyelashes. this seductive business was difficult, or maybe it was just me. Shane's never let it get this far before and i don't exactly have past experience to help guide me.

As if reading my thoughts, shane sighs and lays his forehead against mine, dragging my hand away from his mouthwatering hardness.

"bad Claire, very bad. how am i supposed to survive against your feminine wiles AND your cunning wit? since we both know the answer to that question, I'm just going to go ahead and remove myself from the situation." he starts to pull away, but freezes when he hear my next words.

"i understand.i really cant compare with all those other girls and its not like i can satisfy you the way they can. i guess its for the best..." i mumble, looking away from his stunned expression. as the truth of my words and his stinging rejection hits me my eyes start to blur with tears.i reach around blindly for my clothes, not wanting him to witness my pathetic breakdown, and almost fall off the sofa. Shane's hand grabs me around the waist and hauls me tight against his hard body, the anger in his eyes burning into mine and making me gasp.

"do you really believe that, claire? that i am so shallow to hurt you and only think of my needs?" he asks in an seetheing voice, rage practically radiating off of him and physically burning me.

i rush to explain "i didn't mean-"

Shane silences me with a bruising kiss and holds me tight against him. then, his kiss softens and slips his tongue in my mouth, slowly stroking mine. i moan and lace my fingers through the soft locks of his hair, starting to pant as the kiss turned hot and as my world started to fill with sunshine and happiness, he broke away, leaving me hot and gasping for oxygen.

"you obviously don't understand what you do to me." he takes my hand and places it on the impressive bulge in his pants that seems to have grown larger since the last time we met. he slides my hand up over his drool inducing abs and stops over his rapidly beating heart, both listening to the fast rhythm.

"this is what you do to me. you make my body lust after you and make my heart hurt from needing you. all those other girls cant even begin to satisfy me the way you do, because Ive never..." he pauses in the middle of his speech,his eyes holding reluctance to what he was about to say. then, as if deciding on something, he goes and melts my heart saying " Ive never loved them the way i love you"

a whole new wave of desire hits me when he speaks those words.i have always known on a certain level that he loved me, but hearing him say it makes me want to jump and express to him how much i love him.

"oh, Shane. i love you more then you'll ever know. as long as your with me, then i dont need anything or anybody else." his eye were glittering with so much emotion that i felt my heart literally skip a beat.

"please,Shane. please make love to me.i want-no-NEED you inside of me, like i need air to breathe. please..."i pleaded. i know it was pathetic to beg and he was probably disgusted but i was just desperate. at that moment, i would have sacrifices anything for him...

**SPOV**

my mind was torn with indecision, mainly divided between my lower and upper half's of my body. i look at this beautifully innocent girl laying before me, practically an offing in silk, begging me to take her and im trying to decide why this is a bad idea. i love her so much that it would physically hurt me if she was suddenly yanked out of my life and she just admitted that she was undeniably in love with me. if i left this decision up to the lower half of my body, id already be buried to the base inside her hot, sweet core.

on the other hand, shes so little and not to mention a virgin. not that i haven't dealt with my fair share of virgins, but Claire was different. she deserved to be treasured and her beautiful body to be worshiped, not writhing in pain. she was the girl that i loved and i would Rather claw my own eyes out then cause her pain.

"shane..."

Claire softly mummers, breaking me out of my internal war. she places her hand son either side of my face and lightly brushes her lips against mine, making me groan in frustration. she was only making this all the more difficult!

"please"

that one word, spoken so softly against my lips, breaks my control and solves my indecision. she was mine, and i was going to love her all night long.

i growl and shove myself off the sofa, immediately missing her warm body and stand. i yank off my shirt and throw the cloth away, not caring if a black hole opened up in the middle of the room to swallow it up. i bend down and haul Claire's delicate body into my arms, chuckling at her stunned expression.

"so does that mean that your not rejecting me this time?" claire asks tenatively, worried that i might change my mind.

"yep. I'm caving in and giving you what you want. i know, i spoil you way too much, but i just cant seem to say no to those big, brown eyes." she giggles as i charge up the stairs and slam my bedroom door open,entering and kicking it closed. i gently lay her on the bed and go back, locking the door with an ominous snap and leering at her. her giggles turned to outright laughter

launching myself onto the bed, i roll on top of her and lean myself heavily on her, deliciously molding my body into her. Claire's laughter immediately changed into a long moan as i bend my head and suck one of those delicious little buds into my mouth, slowly suckling it.

encouraging me with her sweet moans, i slide my hand down past her ribs and slowly down her sweet curves, taking my time to reach the top of her jeans. i unbutton them with a practiced hand and slides down the zipper, my hand shaking with anticipation. reaching inside her jean, i groan, finding her panties soaked with desire.

Claire wantonly grinds her hips, motivating me to pull her dripping panties aside and slip my finger up and down her wet lips. she arches her back and cries out, making my cock twitch and pulse in my pants. deciding that i needed to feel her from the inside, i slide my finger into her hot, tight entrance and stroke her slick walls, wishing that it was my cock replacing my fingers.

"oh my God, Shane! don't stop, please..." she cries out as i lazily thrust my finger in and out, my thumb to circling her sensitive nub, making her moan and twist her body uncontrollably. i watch her, stunned at how erotic my meek little book worm is. just watching her writhe in pleasure nearly sends me over the edge.

im so entranced with her reactions, i didn't even notice her hand travel down my body and slip past my pants and boxers, wrapping her small fingers around the base of my cock and making pleasure shoot through me.

Claire gaps softly and tentatively runs her hand slowly down my length, measuring my size. "your so large and hard, Shane. does that feel good?" she asks innocently. nodding dumbly, i buck involuntarily into her hand and i slam my fingers into her and rub her engorged nub faster and harder. her breathing turns to rapid pants and she strokes faster, gripping me harder and her eyes glaze over with desire.

"yes, baby, your doing so good. just- AH!" she scrapes her nails lightly along the underside of my shaft and my eyes roll to the back of my head. she continues to stroke me until im on the vary edge of exploding in her hand but i hold it back, needing her to cum first. if simply touching made her lose control, i had to witness her in the grips of an orgasm.

"ah, Shane! don-don't stop,im g-going-" she breaks off and screams, her walls clamping around my fingers and sucking them further inside her. her eyes pop open wide and her body convulses, nipples jutted in the air and glistening, wet from my mouth. watching her cum was one of the most sexiest sites i have ever seen, pushing me over the edge.

"Ah, God!" yelling Claire's name as i pump hot jets into my pants,my whole body shaking from pleasure. once finished, i collapse on top of her, both of us heaving for more air.i look at Claire in wide-eyed astonishment, not believing the mind blowing orgasm we just experienced. she looks at me with heavy lidded eyes and smiles wickedly, making me harden in the wet heat of my jeans...

**CPOV**

i lay in a suspended state of pleasure, not wanting to leave but hungry for more. Shane obviously didn't just read the study guide to Claire, he memorized it and made a 105, plus extra credit! even though it sorta annoyed me that hes had plenty of practice and a lot girls willing to volunteer. pushing that thought aside,i give him a sultry look to let him know that i was ready and willing for more.

Shane stares at me for a moment, then desire leaps back into his eyes and he yanks off my jeans, throwing them on the floor. my eyes widen as he carefully slides his jeans over his growing erection, noticing just exactly how large he was. sure, when i was stroking him, my mouth watered at how long and thick he was but now when i try to picture him trying to impale on his engorged manhood i was a little intimidated.

grabbing his pants, he pulls out his wallet and opens it, taking out a shinny square package. he tears open the condom and rolls it down his impressive length. i swallow nervously as he slowly slides down my drenched panties, groaning when he sees my wet, hot throbbing core.

he sees my nervous actions and tenderly strokes my cheek " you have nothing to worry about, love. i will go slow and will stop immediately as soon as you give the order. that is, if you still want to do this."

i see all the love and hunger deep in his eyes and all of my fears and worries melts away. " i don't want this, Shane. i need it.i need you to make love to me. now." i demand, my courage building along with my arousal.

"oh, bossy are we? have i mentioned that you are irresistable when you take control?"

i giggle and say "no, but ill file that information away for later"

Shane spreads my legs and positions his narrow hips between my thighs, holding himself above me on straightened moves his hips, sliding his length up and down my wet lips and prodding at my entrance .he looks into my eyes, searching for permission and i nod my head, giving him what her was looking for.

i gasp when i feel Shane slowly feeding his frighteningly large arousal into me, inch by torturous inch. suddenly, when he was almost fully inside of me, i feel a sharp, stinging pain. i hiss in a breathe and my eyes start to water from the pain,my nails digging into shanes arm. immediately stopping, i hold him inside me and try to adjust to his generous size. aster im sure all the pain has disappeared, i carefully rock my hips and cries out when I'm assaulted with a wave of pleasure.

Shane make a feral sound and pulls out,slowly sinking back into me, both of us moaning at the intense pleasure. working into a steady rhythm, i start to feel a coil low in my stomach start to tighten. i undulate my hips,syncing them in time with his thrusts and savoring the feel of his steel shaft burning deep inside me, branding me as his. my hunger and arousal grows to an unbearable level as he thrusts faster but i need more of him.

"Shane, harder..."i pant out, throwing my head back when he nips my nipple, pulling all the way out and slamming back into me. i wrap my legs around him and grinding my sensitive nub into his pelvic bone, crying out with delirious happiness when he continues slamming in time. Shane reaches over and laces our fingers together, increasing the tempo of our sensual dance. i can feel an orgasm approaching and lock him deep inside me, arching my back and tilting my hips up to get him deeper. i can feel the tip of him against my womb and that's when stars explode in my vision as my orgasm overtakes me.

"SHANE!" i scream his name and my walls clamp down around him, sucking him deep and hard. i hear shane roar to the ceiling and start to cum, gripping my hips and plunging into me, asif trying to put out the fire. his reaction triggers a second orgasm and we both collapse toghthe, in a tangle of sweaty arms and legs. we lay there for a while, shane on top of me, my breats cradeling his head and me, still holding him insdie me.

eventually, our breathing returns to normal and Shane rolls over, cradling me to his chest. i burrow my head into his chest and sigh contently, his heartbeat a steady lullaby. stroking my hair, he leans down to kiss the top of my head and asks

"your so beautiful, Claire, it almost hurts to look at you. Ive dreamed about this so many times,i never thought that it would happen and it was better then anything that my imagination could conjure up."

i reach up and lightly kisses him,softly replying "and you are the most sweetest, sexiest considerate man Ive ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. thank you for not judging me for my lack of experience, that only makes you that more attractive. i couldn't have asked for a more perfect way or man to give my virginity to."

he cuckels when i yawn sleepily,my eyelids closing and laying my head back on his chest "go to sleep, baby. your going to need the rest" his last words drops off as i fade into a state of satisfied nirvana...

**okay, so it took me 3 whole days to finish this so plz reward the fruits of my labor with reviews! pretty plz with rainbows and magiacal leoplaurodons!**

**i really hope yall ejoyed and if you didnt like it, plz tell me. imma big girl, i can take it**

**ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. thx for reading and reviewing ~~~**


	3. sorta kinda important

**Okay, so ill get straight to the point. im thinking about adding one more chapter to this story, but i want it to be worth the work.**

**so if you would like to see another chapter to this story, then let me know in a review, and if you dont want to see another chapter, then you know the drill.**

**so thats it, hoped you enjoyed the story and check out my new story about the night world series charechters Poppy and James.**


End file.
